The Glassware Washing and Sterilization Facility provides centralized services for cleaning laboratory glassware and sterilizing glassware and media for UWCCC members. The Facility includes two service locations, one at the west end of campus at the Clinical Sciences Center (CSC) and one on the east side of campus at the McArdle Laboratory. Both locations are "closed facilities" with operations performed only by facility specialists between the hours of 8 a.m. and 4:30 p.m., Monday through Friday. Materials to be processed are picked up at laboratories and return when finished, usually the same day. Rapid turn-around has reduced the quantities of glassware and returned when finished, usually the same day. Rapid turn-around has reduced the quantities of glassware stored in laboratories. Quality, volume of work, and safety are at much higher levels than possible if these services were performed in individual laboratories because of the dedicated specialists employed, and the quality control, training opportunities, and equipment available. In addition, costs are far lower with a centralized facility, when compared to individual laboratories maintaining their own glassware cleaning activity.